KCS Annoyance
"Who gives a crap? You almost gave us cancer with that MLP picture! And I see you haven't learned your lesson from the last time you did all this!" -Ian, when confronting KCS Marie KCS Annoyance is a fan made short. It aired on March 9th, 2018. Plot One day, Kaleb, Ian and Colton are minding their own business on their computers, when all of a sudden, KCS Marie starts spamming the Hangouts chat they're on. In retaliation, they start a group call to troll her with Colton's alarm! A few hours later, KCS Marie gets triggered and uploads a user video against Colton, worsened by the fact that she used a clip from CGI Thomas (which annoys Kaleb and Colton, while Ian just awkwardly sits). They swiftly report the video for copyright infringement, while Ian makes a user video out of KCS Marie. Meanwhile, KCS Marie gets an email saying her video was removed and a user video was uploaded out of her, much to her dismay. Back at Highland Valley, the three engines laugh at KCS Marie getting triggered. She then types a hate message to them on hangouts and is removed. Just then, Nicholas arrives at the shed, and the engines explain the situation. Lily and Marie also arrive, and they join the conversation as well. Unfortunately, KCS Nicholas then makes an unofficial character on the Tales on Springfield Railroad Group, annoying all the engines. Even worse, KCS Marie starts imitating Leopold. Lily and Marie then have to take the Richmond Limited. Meanwhile, KCS Nicholas makes even more unofficial characters, while Colton raids one of his pictures. Several minutes later, Kaleb checks his Hangouts, only to be horrified (along with everyone else) that KCS Marie posted MLP art! The three decide they had enough, and go to teach her a lesson! Later, KCS Marie relishes in the fact that they got freaked out by the MLP art, but then is confronted by the three, who tell her off, and then is swiftly ear raped by Colton's alarm. Characters *Kaleb *Ian *Colton *Marie (KCS) *Nicholas *Marie *Lily *Nicholas (KCS) *Shawn (cameo) *Will (cameo) *Leopold (mentioned) *Benjamin (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Richmond (mentioned) Trivia *This marks the first time of a couple things: ** KCS Nicholas’ first speaking role. **It is revealed that Kaleb and Colton hate CGI Thomas while Ian is a fan of the later CGI seasons, that KCS Marie hates loud noises (especially fire alarms), that Colton often calls Ian 'Conrail Boy', and that Kaleb, Colton, and Ian hate MLP. *The user video mentioned by Ian is based on a real user video made by ConrailFan76. *When KCS Marie says "Wait till I tell Nicholas", it is based off of a message saying that. Goofs *There is lag in a few scenes *In the scene where Lily and Marie arrive, Shawn and Will pass with a manifest. But when it cuts to Nicholas, the train seems to disappear. When it cuts back to Lily and Marie, the train can be shown again. *The Highland Valley route looks considerably different, due to the fact that it was filmed in T:ANE. Perhaps Marie (KCS) and Nicholas (KCS) messed it up during their visit. **There are cooling towers behind the sheds in most scenes. *Will is in the old NS Scheme instead of the Horsehead scheme. *KCS Marie pronounces "Moronie" wrong, maybe because she is dumb. *When Nicholas arrives at the roundhouse, the arrows can be seen a few times. Short Category:Shorts Category:Fan Made Shorts Category:Season 3